dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Triana
/10000000000-20020305/10000)}} |born = March 5, 2002 |profession = Dancer |affiliations = Candy Apples Dance Center STARS Dance Studio |parents = Oscar Triana (father) Brigette Triana (mother) |siblings = Logan (younger brother) Lex (younger brother) |friends = Sammy Small Kimmy Kopke Jessi Kennedy Hannah Epstein |image = 1391167 672930976098542 1535003129 n.jpg }} Lucas Triana is the only male dancer on the Dance Moms spin-off, Dance Moms: Miami. Lucas is one of the stars of Dance Moms: Miami and has been appearing on Dance Moms. Profile Lucas was born on March 5, 2002 to Bridgette and Oscar Triana. He started dancing at the age of 3, taking classes twice weekly. He quit dance when he was 5 to pursue soccer, but resumed when he was 8. He has two brothers, Logan, who is 7, and Lex, who is 4. Pre-Dance Moms: Miami Solos Contemporary Genre Solos *Affect In Dance Moms: Miami List of Solos Season One *I Believe In Something | Contemporary | 2nd | (Moms Making Waves) *Meant to Be | Contemporary | did not place | (Don't Judge Me!) *The Underestimation of Denial | Contemporary | 1st | (Pushed to the Edge of the Dance Floor) *Truth | Contemporary | 1st | (No One Likes a Quitter) List of Duets Season One *Tango | Ethnic | 1st | with Kimmy Kopke | (Get Fierce!) *If This Is Real | Lyrical | Best Duet/Trio 12 & Under | with Kimmy Kopke | (Don't Take That Tone With Me) List of Trios Season One *She Goes | Contemporary | 2nd | with Kimmy Kopke, Mia Diaz | (Move Over, I'm the Star) List of Groups Season One *Get Dirty | Jazz Funk | 1st | with Hannah Epstein, Kimmy Kopke, Sammy Small, Jessi Kennedy | (Get Fierce!) *City Boy | Jazz Funk | 1st | with Hannah Epstein, Kimmy Kopke, Sammy Small, Jessi Kennedy | (Moms Making Waves) *Insecurities | Contemporary | 5th | with Hannah Epstein, Kimmy Kopke, Sammy Small, Jessi Kennedy | (Don't Judge Me!) *Wipe Them Out | Jazz | 1st | with Hannah Epstein, Kimmy Kopke, Sammy Small, Jessi Kennedy | (Your Duet Can Take a Bow) *Battle for Supremacy | Contemporary | 1st | with Hannah Epstein, Kimmy Kopke, Sammy Small, Jessi Kennedy | (Don't Take That Tone With Me) *Twisted Circus | Contemporary | 1st | with Hannah Epstein, Kimmy Kopke, Sammy Small, Jessi Kennedy | (Pushed to the Edge of the Dance Floor) *Devastated | Contemporary | 1st | with Hannah Epstein, Kimmy Kopke, Sammy Small, Jessi Kennedy | (No One Likes a Quitter) *Celebrities | Jazz Funk | 3rd | with Hannah Epstein, Kimmy Kopke, Sammy Small, Jessi Kennedy, Mia Diaz | (Move Over, I'm the Star) List Season One: ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Trios Group Dances Trivia *His favorite dance to perform and watch is contemporary.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms-miami/cast/brigette-lucas *If he doesn't become a professional dancer, he wants to be an actor. *His favorite subjects are math and science because they're his strongest. *His favorite colors are green and purple. *What he likes about living in Miami is having fun in the sun and spending time at the beach. *He has won 10 titles in dance. *He has appeared in an SAG Publix commercial. *He made a cameo in the music video "Twilight" by Cover Drive. *In addition to dance, Lucas models, skateboards, swims and rides his bike. *Lucas and his instructor Victor Smalley share a very close bond and even refer to themselves as "twins". *Lucas and Kimmy have paired up for several duets. *His brother Lex also studies dance at STARS and Logan is currently active in basketball. *Lucas danced with Kimmy, Hannah, and Sammy in the music video "I'm Not Perfect." *Lucas made a small cameo in "You've Been Unfriended" placing 2nd with his solo in his division. *Lucas is the only dancer apart of the Dance Moms franchise to have a prominent role in both Dance Moms and Dance Moms: Miami. Lucas is also the only dancer to be featured in both shows, which included two cameo appearances before officially joining Candy Apples Dance Center as a team member. *Lucas has been on the top of the list the most. *On Dance Moms Miami, Lucas did the most dances, with a total of 15. *On Dance Moms Miami, all his duets and trios have gotten first. *His favorite dance move is a tilt.[1] *Lucas has stated that his favorite girl from the ALDC is Chloe Lukasiak. *Lucas has said that he likes ALDC better than CADC, and would rather go there than CADC when he films. *He has great leg flexibility. Gallery To view the gallery for Lucas Triana, click here. External Links * * https://twitter.com/itsLucasTriana/status/448641251538386944 *Lucas' main fanpage/tumblr blog References Category:Dancers Category:Brown Hair Category:Stars Dance Studio Category:Males Category:Candy Apple's Dance Center Dancers Category:Birthdays in March Category:Dance Moms: Miami Dancers Category:Candy Apple's Dance Center Guest Dancers Category:Brown Eyes Category:Recent CADC Dancers Category:2002 births Category:12 Year Olds Category:Dance Moms: Miami Cast Category:Dance Moms Cast